


After the Fall, Before the Seperation

by Dudeimmawaffle



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudeimmawaffle/pseuds/Dudeimmawaffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little road trip consisting of Dean, Cas, and Sammy just before Cas leaves</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Fall, Before the Seperation

Castiel glanced to his left sneakily as Dean casually drummed his thumbs against the steering wheel, his deep baritone hums causing a wave of calm to wash over Castiel. Sam had stretched out over the rear seat, well as much as the tight space would allow, and was now snoring softly, his face buried in the crook of his arm.   
“Ramble On,   
And now's the time, the time is now, to sing my song.   
I'm goin' 'round the world; I got to find my girl, on my way.   
I've been this way ten years to the day,   
Ramble On,   
Gotta find the queen of all my dreams.” Cas felt a soft smile tug at his lips as he shifted in his seat, loosening his tie while gently nodding along to Dean’s breathy singing.   
“Hey Sammy, is it okay if I stop to get some pie?” Dean had allowed a giant grin to twist his features as a Stop ‘N Shop eased into view. One elbow was now sticking out the window as he lazily controlled the steering wheel with only one hand. Sam grumbled incoherently into his arm-pillow, rolling so he now pressed his shoulder into the back of Castiel’s seat.   
“I’m gonna take that as a yes then.” Cas placed his forehead on the cool window as Dean began to hum another song. Something about the deep baritone way that Dean hummed under his breath calmed Cas, always giving him some moments of peace before the reality of it all hit once again.   
Once the convenience store’s entrance came into view Dean eased the Impala into the parking lot, leaving the car to idle as he glanced at his brother sceptically. Dean moved his arm so it was in the back of the impala, poking Sam to ensure he was fully asleep. Dean allowed a weak grin to tug at his lips as he moved his eyes to meet Castiel’s electric blue ones.   
“Wanna go for a quick walk?” Castiel grinned sheepishly while unbuckling himself, keeping his attention anywhere but on Dean. Once Castiel had removed himself from the Impala he held out his hand, waiting for Dean to take it. Castiel’s stomach filled with an unhealthy amount of cotton as Dean tightly wound his fingers with Castiel’s. Castiel placed his head atop Dean’s shoulder, pressing his side against Dean firmly as he was lead along the darkened path that was hidden behind the convenience store.   
“Dean?” Castiel murmured into the hunter’s shoulder uneasily as he gazed up to the sky.  
“Yeah Cas?” Castiel cast his eyes to the ground, forcing himself to move away from Dean.   
“Do you think they’ll ever forgive me?” Dean’s eyes met Castiel’s before shifting up to the stars. They both stood, silent; as they remembered the night the angels fell.   
“I think it’s pretty damn hard to hate you. It was “God’s Scribe’s” fault, not yours. No offence, but you’re like the rest of those angels with father issues up there, willing to do everything they can to please “Dad” in the name of the Lord.” Castiel found his eyes wandering from the stars to Dean.   
“I…feel like I should have known better. I should have recognized that it was a spell, a very bad spell.” Castiel walked further into the shadows, Dean’s eyes following him closely as the former angel’s trench coat whipped around in the wind.   
“C’mere, I wanna show you something.” Castiel turned to face Dean, moving closer to the hunter. Once Castiel was within reach Dean grabbed onto his hand, yanking him so his chest was flush against his own. Dean brought his free hand to Castiel’s chin, forcing eye contact as he gently placed his lips to Castiel’s. Removing his lips he ran his hand through Castiel’s hair, his other arm wrapping tightly around the former angel’s waist.  
“I forgive you, I know it wasn’t your fault, and with everything in me I will make them see what I see.” Castiel gave Dean a wry smile while removing Dean’s hand from his behind.   
“And what would that be?” Dean chuckled, tugging on Castiel’s tie.  
“A man that’s lost; just like me. You’ve been just about everywhere I’ve been. We both escaped purgatory. Everything you’ve done was because you thought it’d help. The other angels would’ve done the same thing you did if Mr. Short Stack had picked ‘em instead.” Twisting Castiel’s tie around a little bit Dean pressed his lips to the former angel’s.   
“You gripped me tight,” Dean pressed his hand to Castiel’s hip, forcing his hips to be pressed flush against Dean’s. “And raised me from purgatory. So I’m going to hold you tight, and pull you out of depression.” Castiel couldn’t think properly as he brought Dean’s lips to his own.   
“You know Dean. For a hunter, you’re pretty cheesy.” Dean snorted, pressing his forehead to Castiel’s.  
“I prefer, “sweet as apple pie”, well actually, any pie really.” Castiel chuckled while fitting Dean’s hand within his own. Sometimes, Dean knew just what to say.

~

Once Dean and Castiel had returned they slipped into the Stop ‘N Shop, grabbing three different pies, a couple of beers, and a few other necessities. Sam had finally woken up, removing his knee from the back of Castiel’s seat, though he was now nagging Dean about the crap that could be found in the pies. Once they successfully found the exit and reached the highway Dean turned up the volume on the stereo, letting his face twist with disdain as “Carry on my Wayward Son” began to play throughout the Impala’s speakers.   
“Man, I hate this song.” Dean murmured while flicking the volume to zero.   
Castiel shyly smiled, tucking his head to his shoulder while leaning against the window. Sam had most likely dozed off once again, and Dean had one arm propped so his elbow was out the window. Slyly Castiel glanced to Dean, his lips remaining quirked as Dean bobbed his head to some tune that was playing within his head. Dean didn’t hate that song, Castiel knew he secretly loved it and he would bet anything that Dean was singing that song in the privacy of his own mind. Dean loved that song almost as much as Castiel loved the hunter, and that’s more then anyone could ever imagine.


End file.
